


Sleepless Night

by MaZhong



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaZhong/pseuds/MaZhong
Summary: Dom/Sub设定，但也许不是传统意义上好的Dom/Sub。对这个设定，我并不在行。根据转会期流言和Perkz直播的寓言故事等现实元素来写的。
Relationships: Luka "PerkZ" Perković/Carlos "ocelote" Rodríguez Santiago
Kudos: 6





	Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> Dom/Sub设定，但也许不是传统意义上好的Dom/Sub。对这个设定，我并不在行。  
> 根据转会期流言和Perkz直播的寓言故事等现实元素来写的。

Luka在等。

他早就习惯了等待。

通常他会提前10分钟做好准备，然后开始这段不长不短的熟悉的等待。偶尔他会在这种时候想点东西，但更多的时候他会放空自己，只是单纯地等待，并且享受这种空白。Carlos则总是很准时，一如他们约定的那样。

这一次也不例外。

手机时钟跳到11点的时候，钥匙开锁的声音准时响起。Carlos推门而入，西装已经被脱了下来，挂在他的手臂上。Luka接过这件外套帮他挂好，等待着今晚的第一个命令。

Luka很顺从。

但他只在特定的时间，面对特定的人才会流露出这一面。平日里的他看起来远不是这种驯顺的模样。而且他也不是从最开始就如此。这是在经历过足够长时间的训练之后才达到成果，就像他的游戏技巧一样。而且若要比较的话，他甚至会承认在这方面下的功夫，并不比他在训练室里的苦练更少。

刚认识Carlos的时候他17岁，那时Carlos25岁，他们都很年轻。他们如今依然年轻，但时间已经在不知不觉中走过了六年。

那时他们还不是这种关系，最初他们是单纯的老板和选手，Carlos需要为他的队伍找一个能够接任他位置的中单，而Luka是被他们选中，被寄予厚望，被认为是天才的新人。

但很快情况发生了变化，他们先是发展出了友谊——在依旧年轻的电竞行业，这再正常不过，上下级之间在心理上没有那么远的距离，而Carlos自己就曾是选手，他很欣赏Luka的游戏技巧，欣赏到了喜爱的程度；同是职业选手经历也让Luka更多地把Carlos当做前辈而不是上级。更何况Carlos本就热情如火，直白爽朗，擅长交际，总是很讨人喜欢；在工作上他也极富进取心，或者，如果现在让Luka换一个词来描述，他会说，野心勃勃——但这不是坏事不是吗。那时候Luka才17岁，还没有被现实挫败过，也同样有着征服世界的野心，所以他当然会被Carlos的气质所吸引，那是一种找到了同类的感觉。

Luka把Carlos视为偶像和朋友，而Carlos则把Luka视为更年轻的，未来的自己，至少他自己是这么告诉Luka的。赢是他们共同的目标，但Carlos和Luka讨论过的不仅仅是赢，不仅仅是让G2更加成功，他还曾反复说过自己的另一个目标是让Luka成长，不仅仅是作为选手成长起来，而是作为一个人，作为G2的骨血，作为他的臂助。

他是这么说的，也是这么做的，在比赛之余，他确实教了Luka许多商业上的事，任何一个对他们稍有了解的人，都很肯定Carlos是把Luka当做自己的接班人在培养。在这样的协同合作中，他们的关系越来越亲密。终于……

他们开始约会。

最开始只是披着友情和工作的外衣共进晚餐，一起出游度过闲暇时光，但逐渐地，他们都发现无法隐藏和伪装对彼此的感受，他们不能对此视而不见，于是自然而然地，他们开始恋爱。约会也愈发频繁，Carlos开始把Luka带回家。

他们会带着一大堆食物靠着彼此瘫在沙发上一起看一部电影，然后发生一些成年人之间该发生的事。一切都自然而然。

直到有一天，Carlos在众多影片中挑选了《五十度灰》，这或许是一个转折点，或者一段新的故事的起点。

Luka还记得自己从这部电影里第一次了解到支配服从关系的时候，自己的反应就和影片里的女主角一样，惊讶又好奇。

“放弃控制之后，我感觉到了自由，从责任，从做决定中解脱了出来。我感觉安全。”影片的男主角如此说服着女主角，“你也会这样感觉的，你会明白的。”这让Luka觉得困惑又好奇，他并不理解，于是侧过头去看Carlos，希望得到指点。

“怎么了？这让你感觉不舒服吗？如果不想看的话，我们就不看了。”Carlos体贴地说。

Luka脱口而出：“他说的是真的吗？”

Carlos似笑非笑地看着他：“想试试看吗？”

Luka没有回答。

“你可以试试看。”Carlos说，“如果你想的话，你可以在任何时候找我。”

“你是……服从者还是支配者？”Luka不确定地问。

Carlos笑了，“你说呢？”

“呃……”Luka一时语塞。他对这种奇异的关系感到好奇，但他从来没有想过给别人当服从者——显而易见Carlos当然是支配者，他性格强势，有很强的控制欲，但Luka作为他的翻版，当然也不是那种会轻易被人支配的。这让他犹豫了很久。

Carlos没有催问他，但终于，Luka被自己的好奇心战胜了。

“是的，我有点好奇。”他说。

于是从那一刻开始，他们建立起了这样的关系。在别人看来，Luka是那个骄傲到不可一世的天才新人Perkz，但只有他们知道，在Carlos面前，他是服从者。不仅仅是在两个人独处的私密时刻，甚至包括工作，Luka把自己所有的一切都交给了Carlos——他的比赛，他的成绩，他的队伍，他的合同，还有他的自我和爱情，他属于Carlos——Carlos也属于他，至少他是如此承诺的。他后来才想明白，那天Carlos挑选这部影片，绝对是故意的——他那天的反应太迟钝了，而他知道是什么蒙蔽了他，因为那只是个水到渠成恰到好处的暗示，他自己也是心甘情愿的。并且Carlos确实做了他所许诺的，无论是在感情里还是在工作上，他都让Luka感到被爱和安全。他们之间的关系更加亲密，他们对彼此的信任与日俱增，他们都不怀疑这份真实的心有灵犀，他们的这种关系也一直被平稳地维持到如今。

今夜也将一如既往是个普通的晚上，也注定会和过去每一个这样的夜晚一样，是个不眠之夜。

“宝贝，到这边来。”Carlos指了指他的床。他已经扯松了领带，解开了衬衫最上面的几颗扣子，领口大开的衣服松垮地挂在身上，但他并没有继续脱下去，更没有要上床的意思，他给自己倒了一杯酒，在一边的沙发上坐了下来。

Luka很顺从，无论他的支配者要他做什么，他都会服从。这已经成了他的本能。他坐在床上，等着下一个指令。

“让我看看你是如何取悦你自己的吧。”Carlos向他抬了抬下巴示意，“自慰，给我看。”

这远不是Carlos提出过最变态的指令，这甚至不是第一次。有时候Carlos想先看一场色情演出，Luka别无选择，只能演出给他看。或者他可以反抗，然后他会受到惩罚——如果他的目的是想受到惩罚的话，但他不想。

他面对Carlos，分开双腿，握住自己半勃的性器，缓慢套弄起来。在做这些的时候他并没有什么羞耻感，就像那部电影里说的，对他来说确实如此，在Carlos的指令下，他放弃了一切——思考，控制，随着这些从他的思维里消失，他当然不会再感觉羞耻，这一切对他来说都只是自然而然的，他被命令，然后他服从。

他没有想太多，身体被逗弄后产生的快感会自然引领他的思路去他想去的地方。他想到的是他的支配者Carlos，他幻想着Carlos压在他身上死命操着他，他幻想Carlos的手划过他的后背，腰，然后握住他的性器帮他手淫，他幻想那指尖的粗糙，这于他而言像毒品一样上瘾。他开始有感觉，身体开始发热，手里那根东西早就胀硬挺立起来，他的腿分得更开，并且用力绷直，他加快了手上的动作。

他性幻想的对象正坐在他面前欣赏他的表演，这让Luka更加兴奋起来，他往后倒了些，用左手撑住自己，让身体更加舒展，他能感觉到后穴也在变得湿润，甚至有节奏地开始收缩，想要被填满。是因为被挑起的性欲也好，是因为条件反射也好，总之他有点迫不及待了。但他不能表现出焦急，他用深呼吸平复自己的节奏。

他看向他唯一的观众，Carlos并没有表现出过多的急切——他一向如此，即使在这种局面下也总是显得冷静自持，Luka早以习惯，他要的只是Carlos注视他的目光而已，只要知道Carlos还在看着他，就足够令他兴奋不已，为此他愿意做出最完美的表演来取悦他的支配者。

手臂终于撑不住身体的重量，他侧身倒下去，把手夹在大腿之间，他快到了。他好想要Carlos给他一点刺激，随便什么都好，但他知道这不是Carlos的风格，他只能自给自足，他有些难耐地翻身换了个姿势，仰躺着，双腿曲起，小腹往上顶，他把隐秘之处彻底暴露在Carlos面前，他愿意让Carlos看到他的一切，他愿意向Carlos交出自己的全部。他幻想着Carlos的手握住自己的性器，在这样的幻想里，他喊着Carlos的名字高潮了。

他用了好几秒才从高潮后的眩晕中平复下来，Carlos没有给出下一个指令，他就躺着懒得动，他觉疲惫不堪——自慰本不应该如此累人，但他被自己的性幻想榨干了全部精力。他当然知道这个晚上不会就此结束，他当然不想这个晚上就此结束，他知道Carlos还需要他，而他也依然需要Carlos。

在Carlos欣赏够Luka狼狈的模样，被汗水覆盖的额头，因为快感和疲惫而失焦的双眼之后，新的命令如期而至，“自己做好润滑吧。”和Luka猜的一样。

Luka用两根手指蘸取了润滑液，然后探入自己的身体。润滑液的冰冷让他哆嗦了一下，不得不暂停一会让身体来适应这温度。进入并不算太困难，他早就有了感觉，渴望得到满足，身体自己已经做好了准备，甚至准备得太好了，以至于他在摸到自己前列腺的时候立刻因为过电般的快感软了腰。他呜咽了一声瘫倒在床上，过了很久才喘上一口气继续。扩张做得有些草率，因为他有些急不可耐了。他迫切地想要被满足，想要Carlos进入他，操他，恶狠狠地用力干他。

Carlos看起来对此很满意，他随意地躺到了床上，拍了拍身边的位置示意Luka坐得更近些。“很好。”Carlos摸了摸Luka的耳朵，“现在我想看你骑在我身上火辣的样子。”

这个命令就有些过分了，Luka如今累得不行，哪里还有精力骑乘。但Luka在Carlos面前早已习惯了服从，所以他没有表现出任何违抗的样子，顺从地坐到了Carlos身上，让那根早就已经勃起的粗硬的阴茎插进自己的身体。他晃着腰扭动起来，但并不太能够满足自己的性欲——他刚刚射过，还在不应期，虽然敏感点被刺激依然能带给他绝伦的刺激，但他毕竟没法再硬一次。他更多地在取悦着身下的人，用力夹紧身体里那根玩意，玩弄自己的乳尖，闭着眼睛喘息，张开嘴做出淫荡而不知满足的样子——他想让他的支配者感受到被服从和被服务的快感。他当然知道要怎么做才能让Carlos最爽，但他做得并不好——他太累了。

Carlos显然也注意到了这一点，他不满足，或者说他玩够了。他托住Luak的屁股翻身把Luka压在身下，然后终于，如Luka一直幻想的那样，Carlos开始恶狠狠地操他，仿佛要把他操死在这张床上。他如此用力，以至于Luka很快就被干得双眼失神，生理性的泪水在脸上画出了纵横交错的一道道。

也像Luka幻想的那样，Carlos握住了他的阴茎。但在这种时候，这无疑是很恶意的举动——他眼下不可能硬得起来。但是Carlos不管这些，他要掌控一切，当然包括Luka的身体，包括不可能的事。他变态的控制欲让他毫无道理可讲。

这种刺激对Luka来说是种折磨，他的性器因为快感和高潮变得很敏感，过多的快感甚至让他有种自己要爆炸的错觉，他被反复刺激，粗暴对待。其实从情绪上来说，他并不反感，甚至是迷恋这些的，但他的身体因为过量的刺激和无法满足的矛盾而痛苦。快感成了一种折磨他的酷刑。

“Luka，你不爱我了吗？”Carlos凑到他耳边，毫无逻辑地问，他湿热的呼吸喷进Luka的耳朵里，Luka瑟缩了一下。“你是爱我的对吗？Luka？”Carlos追问，他的手还握着Luka那根东西，显然他并不真的想要回答，或者说他当然知道答案是什么，他只是自顾自地说下去，“为我再硬一次好吗？ Luka？”Luka茫然地点头，他不知道自己该怎么做，他甚至并不理解Carlos在说什么，身体上的折磨让他无暇思考，他只是机械地点头。“为我勃起好吗？乖孩子。”Carlos亲吻着Luka被汗水弄湿的头发。

他没有办法不勃起，在Carlos恶意的玩命的刺激下，他的身体必然会有反应。但他已经没办法去好好感受这些细枝末节的微妙，他几乎丢失了所有的感官。他只感觉到在最后某个巨大的刺激里，他的那根东西痉挛一下，然后他全身颤抖着射在了Carlos手里。稀薄而少量的一些透明液体，他没什么可射的了。

被迫在短时间里高潮了两次之后，Luka只觉得两眼发黑，他真的没办法再承受更多。

这时候，Carlos的手机铃声拯救了他……

……或者并没有。

Carlos摸过手机看了看，对他说：“我要接个电话。”他的意思是让Luka安静，说完他就按下了通话键，“Hi, Jack。”他热情洋溢地打招呼。来电的是C9老板。欧洲的深夜正是北美的下午。

“对，没错，你也知道他有多优秀，所以难道他不值这个钱吗？”Carlos用半开玩笑的语气问，“这可是我培养了六年的人，不该卖贵一点吗？”

Luka这才后知后觉地意识到他们在这通电话里讨论着什么。而他和Carlos，他们还维持着做爱的姿势，Carlos那根东西还留在他的身体里，射过之后半软着，精液和淫水混合着，从他的大腿根流下来，顺着他们交叠的双腿一直往下，玷污了原本清洁无瑕的床单。他瘫软在Carlos的怀里，一点力气都没有，被迫旁听这通讨论他价格的电话。

Carlos没拿电话的那只手又滑落下来，覆盖住Luka的阴茎。他手心的温度成了一种剧毒，让Luka觉得恐惧。Carlos没有停下来，他似有若无地轻轻抚弄着Luka那根已经射过两次的东西，Luka控制不住地全身颤抖，却又不敢发出声音，只能死死咬住自己的下唇。Carlos似乎很满意这种现状，手上的动作越发变本加厉了。

“对，所以500万就是我们这里给出的价格，能不能接受你可以再去考虑考虑，或者你可以想想怎么凑到这笔钱，反正你还有很多时间。”Carlos的语气很刻薄，说这话的时候又着意摸了摸Luka的下体。

为了不发出声音，Luka已经快把床单咬烂了，他也不知道Carlos什么时候挂了电话。是落在他额头上的吻唤回了他的神志。他能感觉到Carlos柔软的嘴唇印在他的眉骨上，他能感觉Carlos拭去了他眼角的泪水，“宝贝，你真棒。”他听见Carlos这么说，他不知道是在夸自己值钱，还是在夸自己操起来很带劲，他猜也许两者都有，他现在不确定自己是不是应该为这夸奖感到高兴。

他终于意识到Carlos始终是那个Carlos，是那个别人口中野心勃勃，为达目的不择手段的男人。如果有必要，这个男人会毫不犹豫地撕毁约定，撕毁为了达到目的而带起的温情面具。他一直以为他所认识的Carlos和别人眼中不一样，而这才是真正的Carlos，但他错了。他们从来就不是同类，即使他如此努力去接近，但狼和羊从最开始就注定不应该生活在一起。他从不怀疑Carlos对他的真心，或者至少是，曾经爱过，但他也终于理解这不妨碍Carlos仍旧会做出最冷酷的决定。他相信Carlos并不情愿，但这并不影响最终结果，因为无论多不情愿，最后Carlos都会为了更重要的东西，选择摧毁那些可能会有所阻碍的一切。所以也许爱和不爱的区别是，对别人，Carlos会毫不犹豫地作出决定，对他，Carlos会在犹豫之后做出同样的决定。他终于意识到这是Carlos给他上的最后一课。

**Author's Note:**

> 标题Sleepless Night来自ocelote以前在reddit AMA里的一个答案  
> 问题是：If you 1v1 Perkz on your prime, how much would you cry after the game? ty  
> ocelote的回答是：He would beat my ass so hard I wouldn't have enough washing machines to wash my scarves' tears.  
> Luka is a nice guy. We've been together now for approximately 2 years and I have spent sleepless nights trying to help him develop into the player and person he is today. He earned all the credit you can give him. He still has a lot to learn.  
> One day, I may show him the path of business.


End file.
